The Long Engagement
by AdriDee
Summary: Lois and Clark's journey down the aisle. Smallville Universe. COMPLETE! Finally!
1. Deal

**TITLE**: "The Long Engement" (And long it will be!)

**MAIN CHARACTERS**: Lois Lane and Clark Kent--DUH!

**RATED**: T or PG-13 (due to language)

**SUMMARY**: Lois and Clark have a talk about their wedding date.

**NOTE**: So, this story will contain about 4 chapters. They won't be as long as my one-shots. It will focus on Clois' LONG engement. ENJOY!

* * *

* * *

CHAPTER 1: "Deal"

(Post-Smallville)

April; 2014

KENT FARM

Martha Kent was just finishing up making the dinner when her son and her soon-to-be daughter-in-law walked in through the door. She sent them a smile. "Took you long enough."

Her son, Clark, reached her first and gave her a tight hug. "Sorry, Mom. We would have been here earlier, but--"

Martha put up a hand to stop him. "Let me guess? Burning building?"

Lois Lane, Clark's fiancée, stepped in and gave a mocking smile. "Bank was being robbed."

Clark sent Lois a glare. He did more than save people from burning buildings and catch bad guys that robbed banks. However, thinking about it, Clark saw that they _did _have a point. Those two were the most common in the last couple of weeks. But he wasn't complaining. He'd rather catch robbers than fight off some inter-galactic super-villain any day.

Martha chuckled as she saw her son's facial expression and hugged Lois. "Hello, sweetheart."

Lois hugged her back. "I never notice how much I miss you until I see you again, Mrs. K."

Martha pulled away and lifted a brow. "I hope you mean me and not my cooking."

Lois gave her a mocking look of shock. "But of _course _not!" She then took a sniff and snapped her head to the stove. "You didn't!"

Martha laughed as she saw Lois head towards the mashed potatoes. She knew it was one of Lois' favorites.

Lois let out a squeak once she saw the ribs as well. "Ma' Kent, I'm gonna kidnap you and take you home. Clark can stay here and tend to the farm." She dipped her finger into the mashed potatoes and tasted it. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then, she turned to the right and saw the next plate. "Ma Kent's Veggies!" She felt like a kid in a candy store!

"Now _that _would be a very difficult marriage," Martha said. Then, she turned to her son. "Speaking of which--have you two set a date yet?"

Clark's eyes immediately went to Lois.

Lois turned to Clark at the same time and hesitated a bit. She didn't answer.

Martha frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked as she turned back and forth.

"Um…we haven't actually…talked about it much," Clark tried to explain.

"What? But you've been engaged for almost a year!" Martha was baffled that they had not yet even discussed a date!

Clark took a deep breath. "It's been a bit hectic, Mom. With Gog coming in just recently, it's been difficult to talk about marriage while he was here."

Martha nodded. Her son had a point. Just some months ago, Gog--an old god--had appeared from the future to destroy her son. Gog believed Superman had been the cause of Gog's misfortune in the future. Gog had wanted revenge against the Man of Steel.

Thankfully, Martha's son did not fight by himself. Batman and Wonder Woman had come to his aid immediately. It had been a battle like no other. A battle that had lasted days.

During the battle Lois had been sent into protective custody to Star City where Green Arrow, Black Canary, Zatanna, and Flash kept her under constant watch. She had been put under such surveillance because Gog had come _very _close to killing her. Since he was from the future, he knew all too well what she meant to Clark and how killing her would be like killing the Man of Steel himself.

Martha remembered that night all too well. She loved Lois like a daughter and when she had learned of Lois' close encounter to death, she had almost had a heart attack. Clark had immediately brought Lois to the farm and it was here that Martha had heard the couple's biggest fight.

Clark wanted Lois as far away from him as possible, believing that being next to him would be the end of her. He wanted her out of harm's way. Lois had fought back, not budging an inch. She refused to let him go.

It was a fight like no other. Martha had never seen her son so angry before. Had never seen him yell so much. But she understood him. He loved Lois like no other. Always wanted what was best for her. And thankfully, Lois felt the same. She was stronger than any of the other girls and women Clark had ever dated. She wasn't one to let anyone tell her what to do. She fought tooth and nails for him. She had yelled back at him that night as well and was determined to keep him within her grasp.

It had taken hours for the fight to settle down and for Clark to convince Lois to go to Star City with the Justice League. The departure had been heartbreaking to watch. Both Lois and Clark were unsure if he'd be able to defeat Gog.

Martha shook away the memory. She didn't want to remember that. It was in the past. It had happened two months ago. And even though Clark and his superhero friends had sent the future villain to the Phantom Zone, Martha skill worried that he would come back for her son.

Lois cleared her throat. She too was remembering. "If the both of you aren't hungry, then I'm glad. More grub for me." Lois took a plate and began to serve herself food.

It took a while for Clark to do the same, and then Martha.

-------------

Late that night, Clark and Lois were laying down on top of the barn, looking up at the sky. The night was quiet and still. Lois snuggled closer to Clark.

She expected him to do the same, but when he didn't she frowned and looked up at him. He had a blank look upon his face. "Clark, what is it?"

He said nothing.

She gave him a little nudge. "Earth to Smallville."

That got his attention. He turned to her. "What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Smallville, if you're worried about Metropolis we can go back." She knew he worried too much. He hardly had a day off and knew that whenever he did, he felt guilty the entire time.

He shook his head. "I wasn't worried."

She knew he was being honest. "Then, what's wrong?"

He hesitated a bit before answering. He didn't know how Lois was going to react to what he had been thinking about. "I was thinking about what my mom said."

The frown returned to her face.

He didn't have to see her face to know she was confused. "About the wedding date. Even _before _Gog came in, we still hadn't been discussing it." He turned to her.

She had taken a breath and had slightly pulled away from him.

He noticed that she had gotten uncomfortable. "What is it? You don't want to discuss it?"

She looked up at him. "It's not that. I _want _to, but…."

He waited.

She still said nothing.

"But what?" he pushed.

"I don't think you're gonna like it."

His heart stopped and almost tore in half as he looked at her slightly sad face. "You don't want to marry me anymore." It came out as a statement, not a question. After all that had been happening to them, he was sure that something was going to break her away from him. His voice was small and sounded fragile.

Lois' eyes popped open and she instantly wanted to punch herself for choosing the wrong words. "No!"

However, he didn't look convinced. He pulled his eyes and his arm away from her and looked away, being torn inside.

Lois pushed herself up and pulled his face towards hers again. "Listen to me, Clark Kent." She looked deep into those baby blues as her heart melted for the billionth time. "You are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to marry you," she emphasized each word.

They looked at each other for a while. Lois' eyes pleaded him to believe her. It took some moments for Clark to be convinced.

"Then what is it?" he finally asked.

She took a deep breath and prepared her words better this time. "I was kind of hoping for us to have a longer engagement."

Clark frowned and opened his mouth to say something.

She put her hand up to silence him. "Wait. Let me get this out."

He gave her a slight nod.

"The reason why I want a long engagement is because it'll give us enough time--without pressure--to plan our wedding. If we say that we want to get married by this summer, you'll be too occupied with the new villains in town to even focus on anything else. I mean, we've been engaged for only 11 months and _look _at what's happened. In these 11 months, I've gotten as far as picking out the right wedding invitations and the right cake. And that's it! I've only gotten _half _of the guest time done. It's been driving me insane because I know there are _so _many things to get done and all I keep thinking is that you more than likely want to get married as soon as possible. And that adds even more pressure and I feel like I'm running a mile a second.

"But, if we go slow and plan things little by little, we won't _feel_ the need to rush. And if we rush this then the wedding will be a complete catastrophe. We can do bits and pieces here and there and when the day finally comes, we'll be calm and more than ready."

Clark thought about her analogy for a while. She had a valid point. If they decided to get married by the end of the year, then it _would _feel rushed.

He looked up at her. "How long do you want to wait?"

She bit her lower lip a little nervously. "Well, I was thinking, by the way things have been maybe…July….?"

He thought for a second and gave a slight nod. "More than a year. Sounds good."

She bit down on her lip a little more. "…of 2016?"

Clark came up to a sitting position. "Two years?!"

"It's the best I could come up with! It gives us _more_ than enough time. There'd be no pressure or anything remotely close to it."

Clark shook his head. "It's a little longer than I would have liked."

She nodded. "I know."

He began to think once again. "We could always run off to Vegas, you know," he said with a slight smile.

She chuckled. "I'd like nothing more than that as well." She bent over and gave him a kiss. "But, I'm not sure that'll make Ma' Kent happy. Do you really want to strip her away of that? Plus, Jimmy would be heartbroken knowing that he won't be best man."

He nodded. "You're right. Not to mention how ecstatic Perry has been lately about the wedding. He won't ever admit to it, though."

"_And _my father would bring down all of Metropolis and think even worse of our relationship," Lois added.

Clark chuckled.

Lois simply smiled. She still waited for what Clark's decision would be.

He saw that she was waiting for him and gave her a small smile. "Alright. 2016, it will be."

Lois wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss.

"I love you," he said as his lips hit her chin.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the moment. "I love you, too."

She knew this was the best decision. But…would Clark be able to last with her this long?

She laughed at the thought. If she hadn't scared him off by now, she was surprised to see what _would _scare him off.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Alright, so the next chapter will be titled "Parents". I don't think I need to say anything else. LOL! REVIEW!!!


	2. Family

**NOTE: **Alright, so I know I said I was going to title this "Parents" but I thought better of it as I was writing it and titled it something more appropriate.

**Summary: **So, The Kents and Lanes meet for dinner. Lois has an arguement with her family.

**FYI:**I know that in the Smallville world, Lucy (Lois' sister) ran off into hiding after stealing Lex's money and she was never really heard from again. So, in MY version here, Lucy came back years later--like in 2009--and was able to fix things with the help of her father and his connections. She did her short time in prison--because there WERE consequences--and then signed on to the military. She figured it was a way to be closer to her father, the General.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: "Family"

February; 2015

KENT FARM

Lois felt a little uncomfortable sitting there. In the last few minutes it had been dead silent at the dinner table and she had no idea in how to break it. She turned to the people around her.

Clark was sitting right beside her and he had never looked so bored.

Martha, who was at the head of the table, gave Lois a small, uneasy smile. She too looked awkward just sitting there.

Lois turned her attention to the person in front of her, Lucy--her little sister. Lucy kept picking at her food with a disgusting look upon her face. Just a while ago she had said how the pasta had tasted dry to her and how there was too much tomatoes on it. Lois knew that it wasn't true. Lucy just liked to get under people's skin. Lois wished nothing than to reach over and give her a good punch.

And finally, Lois set her eyes on the man who was sitting right next to her sister. The General looked--well, he just kept staring at everyone with a glare. An evil glare. A glare that could probably turn everyone to stone if that were even physically possible.

Lois let out a sigh. Ever since the general had found out about the engagement, he had been cold towards not only Lois, but the rest of the Kents. It had annoyed Lois, but she had kind of been expecting it. She was perfectly aware of what her father had expected of his little girls. He had wanted his daughters to marry soldiers and men with a lot more potential in their future. And in his eyes, Clark did not fit the role.

_If he only knew_, Lois thought as she turned to her fiancé, the superhero of Metropolis.

Lois reached out under the table and took his hand.

Clark took it and looked up at her. He gave her an encouraging smile, then turned to his soon-to-be father-in-law.

The General looked harsher down at Clark. Clark felt as if the General wanted nothing more than to reach over for his gun and pull the trigger. Thank goodness that he was bullet-proof.

Clark broke his eyes away.

Lois saw the look the General was giving Clark. It was making her stomach turn. She immediately turned to Martha. "Hey, Mrs. K. How about that dessert?"

Martha took the hint. She got up to her feet. "Sounds good. Who's gonna want a piece?"

Lucy's face turned. "Ugh. If the dessert is as _good _as this pasta, I'll pass," she muttered.

Lois' jaw tightened. She wasn't getting Lucy. When she had first stayed at the Kent Farm a long time ago, Lucy had been Little Miss Brown-Noser. She would do chores around the farm without being asked to. She would also kiss ass to every single member of the Kents. Now… Lois shook her head. She focused back at what was at hand right now. Lucy being a little bitch. "Lucy," she warned.

"She's just speaking her mind, Lo. Last I checked, free speech was still accepted in this country," the General said with a glare.

Lois turned to him, her eyes icy cold. "Freedom of speech and being down-right cruel are two _very _separate things."

The two held each other's gaze for a long moment.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "If the two of you are going to kill each other, please do it quick. I have places to be." She pushed out of her chair.

"Sit down, cadet," the General ordered.

Lucy obliged.

"Bet you wish I would sit at command too, huh General?" Lois asked with a cold tone.

"Don't push me, Lo," he ordered. "You don't want to see me angry."

Lois scoffed. "And _you_ don't want to see _me_ angry."

Then, they were off. Both the General and Lois stood up and began to scream at each other back and forth, completely forgetting about the audience around them.

Martha silently stood up from her chair and motioned Clark to follow her.

Clark wanted to stay beside Lois, just in case she needed some support and backup. He looked up at Lois and saw the determination on her face. Right then, he knew that Lois didn't need him. He followed his mother.

Lucy rolled her eyes as her family continued with the yelling. She stormed out of the house, knowing all too well that neither her father nor her sister had heard her.

"I just want to know, why you are so angry with this engagement!" Lois belted out at last after arguing with her father for almost half an hour. "It is _my _life!"

"Exactly! And you're ruining it by getting married at such a young age!" The General was completely red in the face.

"Then why did you give my hand away in marriage to Clark when he went to ask you a year ago in DC?! He asked you for permission before he even proposed to me!"

"I thought you would have had enough sense to say no to the boy!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Daddy, I _love _him! You know this! And I'm not some stupid, immature brat. I always think things through when it comes to big decisions--you know this!"

"One always stumbles," he said simply.

Lois opened her mouth, ready to yell at him some more. However, she stopped herself. She knew the screaming was going to take her nowhere. She needed to calm herself down a bit. So, she took a deep breath. "Daddy…I will be 29 when I walk down that aisle. Only two years younger than Mom when she married you. Not to mention that my engagement to Clark will be longer than three years, as opposed to you and Mom's which was only a year."

The General took a big swallow. He too was trying to calm himself now. "Lois…you deserve so much better. Better than--" he stopped himself and lowered his voice for the next part. "You know that I have always liked the Kents. They are a great American family. But…a _farm boy_ for a husband?"

"Smallville is more than that," Lois stated through clenched teeth.

The General rolled his eyes a bit. "Alright, a reporter." He gave a slight shrug, as if saying that that only made Clark a _bit_ better.

Lois bit down her lip. She hated when people viewed Clark as just that. It enraged her. He was more than a _farm boy _or a _reporter_ or _Superman_. Those three things were only a _part _of who he was. They didn't see him clearly. Didn't see that even if he weren't the Man of Steel, Clark Kent meant a lot in this world.

The General, with a lot more calm, walked over to his daughter. He placed his hands on Lois' shoulders, gently. "Lo…please, try to look at it from my point of view here. You have the whole world ahead of you. Why stick here or Metropolis when you could see the world? I know that you're the best reporter the _Daily Planet _has--hell, one of the best in the whole country. But, that's only a _fraction_ of what you can be. If you were get out, you could--"

Lois put up a hand to silence him. "Daddy, please. We've been over this. I love my job and I love my career. I wouldn't want anything changed in the world I live in. And believe me when I say that Clark is _so _much more than I will _ever_ deserve."

The General dropped his hands, his eyes looking a bit defeated.

Lois straightened herself up. "I want a family, Daddy. I want to wake up in the morning in a place I can _really _call home. I know that you like your lifestyle, but it's not mine. Back when I was a kid, I always felt alone and out of place. Jumping from country to country every month was just not for me. I could never call a place my _home_. It wasn't until I came to this farm that I felt that way for the very first time."

The annoyance made its way to the General one more time. "So, you plan to give up your career and live _here_?"

Lois shook her head. "Of course not. Believe me, even though I love this farm, I could _never_ run it. I'm a city girl; chores and me do not mix."

The General frowned, not understanding.

Lois caught on to his unspoken question. "What I want is a _stable_ home. In the future, when Clark and I decide to have children--"

Her father squirmed a little.

Lois ignored it. "I want them to have the experience I never did. Because even though education and exploring the world are definitely important, I personally believe that family means much more than that."

Lois waited for her father's reaction. She had finally let out the whole truth. Now, she had to see how he would react to it.

After several moments the General looked just as stubborn as ever. He cleared his throat. "Well, I'm sorry that I gave you such a horrible childhood, Lo. And that I was a horrible father, apparently." With that, he took his hat and began to walk out. "Give my apologies to Mrs. Kent. I'm sorry I couldn't stay for dessert. Also, tell Lucy to meet me in Metropolis by 2100 hours. I'll be getting the jet ready."

Lois shook her head and began to go after him. "Daddy, that's not what I meant." _Dammit! She had chosen her words completely wrong again!_

However, the General had already gotten into his car and was driving off.

Lois wanted to go after him, but knew that it wasn't the best idea. She knew that the best way to reason--well, _somewhat _reason--with the General was through letters. She would have to write one in about a week, once he had cooled down a bit.

She felt a rush of wind come right then. "Well, that didn't go so well." She knew Clark was right behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "Don't be. It's not _your _fault." She pushed away the unsteady feeling and turned towards her fiancé. She smiled up at him. "As long as there's you and me, everything else can crumble."

She pushed herself up and gave him a tender kiss. One he met with the utmost enthusiasm.

-----------

"Where's the General?" asked Lucy once she had come back into the Kent house. She had been gone for four hours already. She wanted to know for sure that the argument in her family was done with before heading back.

Lois looked up from the book she was reading on the couch. She gave her sister a little smile. "Metropolis. The jet is taking off at _2100_," she said the last part with a mocking tone towards her father.

Lucy arched a brow. "I take it that it didn't go so well."

"You guess right."

Lucy stood there for a bit, thinking and looking a bit sad.

Lois was about to ask her if something was wrong, when all of a sudden Lucy went back to her bitchy self.

"Well, glad to know I don't have to stay in this stink hole much longer." Lucy began to head up the stairs to get her stuff.

"That's it," Lois muttered as she put down the book and marched right over to Lucy. "You know, I've just about have had it with your bitchiness today!"

Lucy turned her, frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Ever since you arrived back--no, scratch that--ever since I told you about my engagement to Clark you have been in _such _bitchy mood. Now, I want to know why. Do you have the same opinions as the General? Or what?" Lois demanded.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about." She began to head back up the stairs.

However, Lois was having none of that. She blocked her sister's way. "Oh, no, missy. You're gonna stay here until you tell me."

Lucy turned the other way. Forget her damn clothes.

But, Lois blocked her again.

"Dammit, Lois! Let me go!" Lucy tried to push her way through Lois, but wasn't able to. Her gorilla of a sister was much stronger.

"Lucy!"

Lucy finally gave up. She grunted. "Fine! I'll tell you!"

Lois crossed her arms and waited.

Lucy took a deep breath. "I just…" she tried to find the right words to say. "I just _hate_ that you're getting the better end of the deal again."

Lois frowned. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Come on, Lo. You've had it made _all _your life. But until recently, I thought that I was finally beating you at something. Since I joined the military and knowing that I was pleasing Daddy, I thought that it would make me happier. And I thought I _was_ happy, but then…" Tears stung her eyes then. She looked away, not wanting Lois to see her tears. "I got that call from you and you told me that Clark had proposed. And you never sounded so…_happy_ to me." She looked up at her sister then. "And then, all of _my _entire happiness was gone. Why is it that right when I start to feel the _remoteness _of being happy, you have to come in all _blissful_. It's not fair." Tears continued to come down her cheeks.

Lois didn't know what to say. She knew her sister really believed that she had had the worst childhood out of the two, but in _Lois'_ eyes, everything was reversed. Lucy had gotten the education that Lois had always _dreamed _of getting.

Lois shook herself out of it. There was no point in dwelling into the past.

She looked up at her sister and gave her a small smile. "Believe me, Luce. You _will_ find the right happiness. You just have to stop looking for it. _It_ finds _you_. And whether it comes in a shape of an arm gun like Daddy--"

Lucy laughed.

Lois smirked. "Or if it comes in the shape of a _gorgeous _man…you'll know."

"_How _though? I've been dating _countless_ men--from the army, the navy, the military. I've dated lawyers and a politician here and there and I can't seem to _find _him!"

Lois rolled her eyes. "Luce, I knew Smallville for four _long _years before I fell in love with him. And it took almost another _four_ years for us to have a relationship. Believe me, you won't know _when _you've found him. But you _will _know he's _the one_ when you've fallen in love with him. It's different with people. I've seen some fall instantly in love in a matter of weeks, with me it took _years_." She chuckled.

Lucy nodded, feeling calmer. "Thanks, Lo."

Lois hugged her. "Anytime."

The two sisters didn't pull away for quite a while. It was the first hug they had ever had that lasted longer than two seconds.

-------------

"If I'm late and the General bites my head off, I'll have _your _head," Lucy warned.

The Lane sisters were at the _Daily Planet. _Lois had forgotten her paperwork there and needed it immediately. She took Lucy with her since she was taking Lucy to the airport anyway.

Lois smiled. "Oh, pipe down." She went to her desk. "Give me a minute."

Lucy found a mirror on her sister's desk and took it. She looked at her hair and saw that a strand was out of place. She immediately tucked it back in. Then, she looked at herself to make sure everything was in place. She had her uniform on and needed to be sure everything was nice and tugged. Army brats, that's the only way she could _ever _explain it.

"Hey, Lucy!" came a voice.

Lucy turned and saw that it was Jimmy Olsen. He was waving at her, but looked a bit busy.

She waved back and smiled.

He turned back to his work.

Lucy moved over to her sister's desk, and right then, she bumped into someone.

Papers flew everywhere.

"Dammit!" A man exclaimed.

Lucy let out a groan and she began to help. "Sorry."

The man shook his head. "It's alright. That's what I get for being a hurry."

Lucy collected the last of the papers and handed them to the man.

He looked up at the same time. And when both their eyes met, they stayed perfectly still. Suddenly, both felt as if the room was filled with electrical currents or something similar to it.

Lucy's body felt like melting as she stared into this man's chocolate brown eyes. She felt her heart exhilarating.

"Troupe?" Lois' voice pulled them back into reality.

The man turned to Lois. "Hey, Lane."

Lois smiled at him and she turned to her sister. "Glad to know you two have met."

The man smiled at Lucy then. "Actually, we haven't been properly introduced." He extended his hand. "Ron Troupe, reporter here at the _Planet_."

Lucy grinned and shook his hand. Her body felt goosebumps all over. "Lucy Lane."

"You Lane's sister?"

She nodded.

"Well, nice to see that not everyone in Lois' family has nothing but a scowl in their faces."

Lucy laughed.

Lois sent Ron a death stare.

Ron turned to her and pointed at her face. "See, that right there."

"Troupe, if you don't get out of my way, I'm gonna kick your ass," Lois warned.

Ron chuckled and turned to Lucy. "Well, I better run. Nice to meet you, Miss Lane."

Lucy's smile did not fade. "Please, call me Lucy."

Ron nodded. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"Nice meeting you too, Ron."

With a final smile, Ron began to rush off again.

Lucy stared after him, biting her lip.

Lois grinned. "Found your new candy there?" she teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Just shut up and take me to the damn airport."

Lois chuckled and lead the way back out of the building.

Once she saw that Lois wasn't paying attention, Lucy ran towards Jimmy. "Hey, Jimmy?"

"What's up, Lucy?" Jimmy asked. He didn't look as busy anymore.

"Will you give this to Ron when you can?" She gave Jimmy a card with her phone number on the back. She glanced back to see that Lois was still being unobservant.

Jimmy frowned. "Troupe?"

"Yeah." Lucy placed it into his hands and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Jimmy!" She ran off.

Jimmy shrugged, placed the card into his pocket, and went back to work.

* * *

**A/N**: Alright, so for those who DON'T know who Ron Troupe is, he's Lucy's husband in the comic books. He works with Lois and Clark and is one of the best reporters there in the Planet. Just thought you should know. Alright, so...You know what to do! REVIEW!

NEXT CHAPTER: "Apartment"


	3. Apartment

**AN: **_Ok, let me just start by addressing how much I LOVED season 8! I didn't start becoming a fan until last summer (when I watched season 1, 2, 5, 6, & 7, trying to catch up! hahaha). I'm very excited to see how season is going to be! I'm kinda hoping for a season 10, but then again, I'm kinda not, because it's just pushing Clois time--and you know they're not gonna be sharing a kiss--much less a relationship! So, it's just gonna be tormenting me!!! Ugh! ANYWHOOO!!! I wanted to address the reason for my VERY long absence in this story. You see, I stopped getting insipired because there was a LOOOOOONG absense of Clois in the show there for a while and not until the very last few episodes, were there cute scenes. THEN, my favorite show Lost had my full attention! (BTW, OMFG!!! I hate that show! It's gonna drive me insane!!!) But, now I'm constantly on YouTube, replaying all those cute Clois scenes so I can be inspired again and finish this fanfic. _

_So, this is the next chapter. There will be one more afterwards. YAY!_

* * *

CHAPTER 3: "Apartment"

December; 2015

KENT FARM

Clark gave the movers their checks and thanked them as they left. He looked around and saw that the movers had done a great job. He could have moved everything himself and a lot faster, but he wasn't sure how his new neighbors would react to seeing this room get transformed in less than a minute. They'd probably put the pieces together and know that he happened to be none other than the Last Son of Krypton.

He turned to Lois and saw that she was busy talking to the landlord. Well, more like arguing. Again, wrong choice of word. Arguing would consider two or more people disputing. Lois was the one that was doing most of the yelling; the landlord would only say a few words every few minutes.

"How the hell am I supposed to pay you a week's rent when I haven't even been living here?!" Lois demanded as her nostrils began to flare.

The landlord looked red in the face. "I say you move here by end of last week. Did I not say?" he asked with a heavy Middle Eastern accent.

Lois took a step closer to the man. He was a whole four inches shorter than Lois and she was going to use this towards her advantage. "Listen, bub. You did **not** _say_ that I could move in last week. You said _this _week! And if I see my first bill more than one dollar than I expect it to be--"

"_Our_ first bill," Clark interjected and corrected her.

She sent him a death stare then turned back to the landlord. "If I see _our_ first bill," she turned to Clark.

He gave her a satisfied smile.

She turned her attention back to the small man. "One dollar more than what it _should _be I will make sure to eat your head for my next meal. Got it?!" She was now towering over him.

He stared up at her in great fright. He turned over to Clark, probably expecting him step in and calm down his schitzo of a fiancée.

However, Clark just crossed his arms and gave the man a smile. Clark knew that the best thing for this man was that Clark stay out of the argument. If Clark stepped in to his defense, it would only anger Lois more. And that was something Clark avoided every chance he could. He cringed at the wrath of Lois at times.

The landlord swallowed hard and looked up at the tall woman. He should have figured from the very beginning that this woman was not someone to underestimate. She was a tough one. And not one to be conned.

Lois knew she had him under her finger. "Understood?"

He gave her a nervous nod and said nothing, too afraid to.

Lois immediately cooled down and gave the landlord a triumphant smile. "Good." Then, she extended her palm. "Keys."

The owner of the building handed her the keys. He turned to Clark and gave him a nod. "Enjoy your new apartment." With that, he left the room in a hurry and closed the door behind him.

Lois turned to Clark and gave him a cocky smile.

He rolled his eyes. "You know. You're supposed to be the oldest of the two of us."

She shrugged her shoulders nonchalant. "Where's the fun in being mature all of the time?"

"It's called taking the higher road, Lois," he tried to explain.

This time it was her turn to roll her eyes. "And it's called not being a pushover, Kent. You can't _always _be the good Samaritan."

"It's called being considerate," he defended himself.

"It's called being a sucker." She smirked at him.

He bit his tongue. He really didn't want to start an argument with her again right now. He didn't have the energy. "Can we change the subject?"

Another triumphant smile erupted in her face. _Another_ argument won. **Lois**: more than a million. **Smallville**: still in the single digits. "To what?" she asked.

He looked around and his mood suddenly changed. "To our new place."

. The energy and thrill he was feeling serenaded to her and she was soon feeling it. "Our new place!" She almost jumped with joy.

Clark couldn't help the smile that was coming out of him either. "It's nice that I'll be able to permanently stay under the same roof as you--no longer having to leave you in the morning just to get dressed for the new day." He brought her body towards his.

She placed her palms against his broad chest and nodded. "It's ours. A place where the mail will come in addressed to a Lois and Clark Lane-Kent."

He rolled his eyes a little. "Why does your name always have to come first? You know, alphabetically speaking, my name should be the primary."

"And realistically speaking, my name is nicer," she added. "Plus, it has a nice ring to it. Lois and Clark," she said with eloquence in her tone. "Clark and Lois." She cringed the moment she said their names in that order. Then, a shudder erupted. "Yuck."

He chuckled. "Yeah. I see your point."

She looked away then and eyes began to linger around their new home. She sighed as she thought of the word. _Home_. She never had a place that she could call that. Clark was her heart's home and would always be. But, ever since she was a kid, she always wanted a physical _place_ to call that. And now she had it. All thanks to the man that was standing in front of her.

She turned to him and gave him a more serene look. "Thank you, Clark."

He frowned in confusion. "For what?"

"I wouldn't have been able to afford this under _my _paycheck. I--"

"Lois, we've talked about this," his voice was suddenly soft. "What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine. I know this is difficult for you to completely grasp because you've been so used to being independent. And even though you do a great job as being partners in the _Planet_, emotionally, and in your heart, you still have a little ways to go so you can get comfortable with me being your partner _financially_."

"It's just…I never leaned on anybody before--on _anything_. I guess I always thought that once I would lean on someone, they would think I was too much of a burden," she looked away as she said this, those old feelings starting to rush in.

He pulled her face towards him, keeping her still. "You'll never be a burden to me, Lois. More like a gift."

She blushed. How was it that he always seemed to do that?!

He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly against hers. At the contact, she wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders and pulled his body closer to her own. A most pleasurable sigh escaped her.

Lois knew that she would never tire of kissing this man's most delicious lips. And as she ran her hands down his muscular chest, she knew that she would never get her fill of his body. As she nibbled his bottom lip, her hands traveled lower to his stomach.

Clark let out a gratifying moan at her touch. He let his own hands start roaming up and down her back, stopping at her hips. With a slight pull on her hips, he tugged her to him with a rough, impatient need. Since they had started with their physical love, every day he was becoming more and more greedy. Every time he was with her now, he lost more control of his body and gave in to whatever her own body wanted him to do.

Lois let out a raspy gasp at the contact of her hips up against his own. She was grateful that she had worn her five inch heels today, it made her at direct level with him.

A moan of his own was released once he heard hers. His lips began to slide down her throat. "I love it when you wear those heels," he grunted as he felt her grind her hips against his.

She chuckled. It surprised her how often they would think of the same thing at the same time.

Clark's lips continued to linger around her throat and traveled up to her ear. "What do you say to breaking-in this new apartment?" His dangerous hands began to travel to the top of her buttocks and pressed against there.

She moaned and dug her fingers deep in his scalp. "Absolutely."

With not another word said, Clark swept her off her feet and dashed to the bedroom.

Lois let out a giggle as he lowered the two of the onto the bed. "Human speed too slow for you, Kryptonian?"

He gave her one of his most sexiest grins. "Not even my own speed is fast enough right now." He traced his lips down her jaw and quickly took off her top.

Lois groaned and started to tug at his shirt. She grunted as she saw that he had more than a million buttons. "I swear, Clark. Have you ever heard of t-shirts?"

He chuckled and undid his buttons quickly. "Patience is a virtue, Lane."

"Screw patience," she muttered as she marveled at his beautiful chest. She placed her fingers over his perfectly trimmed six-pack and began to feel her heart start racing.

Clark's eyes shot fire as she touched him. Something about Lois having her hands on any part of his body just made his skin boil. She just knew how to drive him wild. And as he saw her nails dig deep into his skin, he sighed. He reached over to her pants and began to smooth her core through her jeans pants.

Lois let out a loud grunt and threw her head back a little as she rocked herself against Clark's marvelous hand.

Clark continued his magical art the entire night with her.

They were only able to break in their bedroom, but they figured they had a _**plenty **_of time to explore the other rooms.

* * *

NOTE: **Alright, y'all! You know what to do. REVIEW, REVIEW! Next one might not be up for about two more weeks cuz I'm gonna be visitng my g'ma in Mexico! SORRY! But if I get insipiring reviews, I might hurry up with the writing! ; )**


	4. Wedding

"**The Engagement"**

**Featured Characters**: Lois and Clark

**DISCLAIMER**: I owe nothing affiliated with Smallville/Superman.

**SIDENOTES**: Sorry it took so long to get this last piece. But I was getting NOOOOO inspiration.

**THANKS: **As always, Driverpicksthemusic! Sorry that I had to end another story of mine. :( LOL

…..

**Chapter 4**: _**"Wedding"**_

"Lois, will you stop fidgeting?" Dinah's voice held an edge. Through the mirror standing in front of her and Lois, Dinah gave her a stern look.

Lois returned a glare back at her good friend through the mirror. "Who's wedding is this? Yours or mine?"

Dinah shook her head. "Well, Mrs. Future Kent, I-"

"_Lane_-_Kent_," Lois corrected.

Dinah let out a sigh. "Mrs. Future _Lane_-Kent, all I ask for is a minute of your stillness. Unless you want your hair to fall out the first five minutes of being in the altar."

"I am _not _making a move."

Dinah raised a brow and then looked down at Lois' leg.

Lois followed her gaze and noticed that her leg was taping which was making the rest of her body to shake and fidget a bit. She stopped herself and met her friend's eyes. "Sorry."

Dinah shook her head and chuckled. "_Thank _you."

Lois tried to focus on Dinah doing the last minute touches on her hair, but all she could think about was the man she was minutes away from marrying. She found herself turning towards the right side of her tent. Not more than five feet away from the end of her tent was Clark's. How was he doing? Was he as excited as she was? Was he nervous as she was that something might ruin the most important day of their lives? Was he-?

"You'll be seeing him soon," Dinah said, cutting Lois from her train of thoughts. Through the mirror Dinah smiled at Lois. "It's only been 23 hours since you last saw him, Lois. You've gone longer without seeing him."

Lois shook her head. "It's not that."

Dinah continued fixing Lois' hair as she raised a brow, clearly confused as to why Lois was looking and acting so anxious.

Lois sighed. "I know that the JLA is keeping a look out-"

Dinah stopped what she was doing mid-air and stared at Lois straight in the eye. "A _very _strong lookout."

"Yes-"

Dinah placed her hands onto Lois' shoulders. "Lois, we will _not _allow anything-anyone come into this place. _Nothing _is going to ruin this day for you both. You have all our word."

Lois gave a small nod. She didn't know what to say to Dinah. She knew that all of her superhero friends were and _would_ do the impossible for Clark and her to have the most perfect wedding. But living the life she had, things didn't go so perfectly well. There was always a chance that something was going to happen. Something that would turn this glorious day into a nightmare.

She let her thoughts wander and thinking the worst of what might happen.

The next thing she was that Dinah let out a grunt and saw she was starting to walk away.

Lois frowned. "Where are you going?"

Dinah turned to her. "You're not calming down. There's only five minutes left for the ceremony to start and you _need _to relax." She turned to leave, but was stopped when someone entered the tent.

It was Lois' father, General Lane.

"Excuse me, General." Dinah left without another word.

General Lane made his way over to his daughter with a small smile. "How nervous are you, my little Lo?"

Lois shook her head. "I'm not."

General Lane chuckled. "You're sweating bullets."

Lois rolled her eyes. "There's nothing I can't handle. I am a Lane, after all."

Her father nodded. "That you are." He looked at her intently for several seconds.

There was silence between them, which was starting to make Lois feel a bit uncomfortable. She needed to say something. "Daddy, we really wanted to thank you for coming. I know that you don't completely agree with us marrying _early_, but it means a lot that we have your support."

General Lane grew a bit stiff. "Well, I couldn't exactly let you walk down that isle by yourself, now could I?"

Lois gave him a small smile. "We appreciate it very much, Daddy. Thank you. We don't want to fight. We're fine with disagreeing, but don't want to stay angry with you."

The General's jaw began to set, the way it always did when he got annoyed by something. "_We_?"

Lois knew what he was referring to. "Everything we do, we do together. It's no longer him and me. It's us."

He began to shake his head, disapprovingly. "Never did I think you would be willing to sacrifice your self-identity, Lo. I thought-"

Lois placed a hand up, stopping him. "Daddy, it's our wedding day. Can you please just…_not_? Please?" She was pleading with her father. She wanted him to understand how important this was.

He let out a sigh and opened his mouth to say something.

Someone entered the tent at that moment, which made him stop. Lois turned and found her sister, Lucy, in her bride's maid dress. She walked over to their father. "Daddy, it's time to head out. Everything is gonna start in less than 3 minutes. Lets go."

General Lane gave a slight nod, then turned to Lois. "I'll see you out there, baby." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Lois gave him a smile. "I love you, Daddy."

A few tears began to form in his eyes, but none came down. He returned the small smile. "I love you too, baby."

Lucy came behind him, grabbed him by the arm, and turned him towards the tent's opening. She sent Lois a warm smile. "See you out there, sis." She gave a wink and began to walk out.

Lois took a shaky breath in the moment they were out. Her nerves were beginning to come back.

…

"Bart, give it to me, man," warned Oliver as he reached towards his annoying young friend.

Bart let out a laugh as he continued to dodge Oliver. He had the millionaire's tie and was refusing to give it up. "Gotta catch me first, blondie."

"Blondie? That's original." Oliver made another grab, which Bart was able to duck away from easily. "Dammit!"

"Impulse," a dark voice said from the corner of the tent. Bruce looked ready to give a hard punch to Bart.

Bart turned to Bruce and rolled his eyes. "What are _you_ gonna do, baty?"

Bruce simply stared at Bart intently from where he was standing, not saying a word.

Bart wasn't one to be easily scared, but Bruce tended to make feel others uncomfortable by simply staring at them.

Clark rolled his eyes as he saw all of this. "I thought I said no bloodshed on my wedding." He went back to his tie, doing his best to make it as neat as possible. He wished Lois was there to do it. Many years of putting on a tie everyday and he still hadn't perfected it. Lois was the one with the skilled fingers for this. And whenever she was around, she always tidied it up for him.

A smile spread across his face as he thought of Lois. In just less than a few minutes they would be husband and wife. They would be tied every way possible after that.

"I don't need to spill any blood to get my point across," came Bruce's deep voice from the corner of the room. Clark looked up and saw that Bruce and Bart still were looking at each other.

Oliver took the opportunity and grabbed his tie from Bart. He was stronger than the hothead and could easily take it away. "How long til we have to be out there?"

"Now," came a voice from the door.

Clark turned and found Jimmy standing there, grinning from ear to ear. "It's time, CK."

Clark gave the young photographer a smile. "Thanks, Jimmy." He turned towards his groomsmen. "You out first."

Bart, Oliver, AC, and Jimmy began to head out the door. They all turned to Bruce, who hadn't moved an inch.

"You coming?" asked Oliver to the dark knight.

Bruce gave a slight nod. "Yeah. Gonna speak to Clark first."

Bart gave a mischievous grin. "A little too late for _that_ talk, Brucey. I'm pretty sure him and Lois have had premarital sex. They been doing it for a while, so you don't need to give him any pointers as to how to please her. She-"

Oliver punched Bart out of the room, shaking his head. He turned to Clark and gave him a half smile. "I'll keep up at the very end of the line. Far from you as possible."

"Super hearing remember? I can whisper and he can still hear me," came Bart's voice.

He had talked in a low tone, but Clark heard every word. Clark tried to brush away Bart's words and go back to trying to fix his tie.

Even after being friends with Bruce, Clark still had some problem thinking of him and Lois together in an intimate way. Sure it was way before he had ever met Lois and much longer before Bruce and him had become friends, but it was still weird. A part of him wished that Lois hadn't had told him her story about her first real heartbreak. But he knew that was in the past. Lois still held no feelings towards Bruce and he knew very well that Bruce didn't care for Lois in that way anymore either. Still, remembering on how close they had been in the past made things a little uneasy at times. And Bart sure loved awkwardness.

Clark had been in deep thought that he hadn't had noticed Bruce was now just five feet away from him.

"I wanted to give you something," Bruce said as he reached into his jacket.

Clark shook his head. "Bruce, you've already done enough." His best friend had already convinced White Snake to play tonight-a wedding present that Lois went ecstatic over. And he had also hired three dozen bodyguards to surround the premises. Almost the entire League was here attending, but on the outside, within 20 mile radius were dozens of bodyguards making sure everything was calm.

Bruce didn't seem to hear Clark and still held out an envelope.

Clark frowned. "What's this?"

Bruce held it closer to Clark. "A honeymoon present."

Clark took it.

"Don't open it until you two get in the helicopter after the wedding."

"Helicopter?"

Bruce gave him the tiniest of smiles. "Part of the honeymoon present."

Clark shook his head and chuckled. "Thanks, Bruce."

Bruce gave a slight nod. "I'm happy to do it. You and Lois have done more than enough for me as well. You've helped me when I needed it and when others turned their backs." He placed a hand on Clark's shoulder. "You're perfect for her, Clark. She found everything she needed and wanted in you."

Clark smiled and reached over and gave him a hug.

Bruce hugged back for a fraction of a second, then quickly stepped away. He wasn't the best in showing any kind of affection and Clark understood it. He smiled at his best friend for it.

"Clark, there's a small problem with your bride." Dinah came into the tent in a bust.

Bruce turned to Clark. "I'll go out with the others." He turned and left.

Clark frowned. "What's wrong with Lois? She ok?"

"Not really," answered Dinah. "She's nervous as hell. Can you talk to her, please?"

Clark used his superhearing to tune into the tent that was right next to this on the right. He had done his best to not tune in to Lois, wanting to be as ritual as possible. Lois had said no contact whatsoever before they saw each other on the altar and he had respected it. However, seeing Dinah and how worried she was for Lois, he broke the rules.

With his superhearing, he heard Lois telling her father that she loved him, a few seconds later the General said it back to her. He heard the General leave and as soon as he had, Lois' heart began to beat nervously. In the many years he had known Lois, Clark had learned how her beat with ever emotion. Right now her heart was beating with nerves.

Clark looked up to Dinah. "I'll take care of it."

Dinah nodded. "Good. I'll try stalling as much as I can. I'll give you an extra five minutes." She turned and left.

Clark let out a sigh and supersped out of his tent. He was very tempted to use his x-ray vision to take a peek on Lois as he stood right outside her tent, but he restrained himself. "Lois?"

He heard her gasp. "Clark?"

"Hey."

He heard her footsteps come close toward where he was on the other side of the tent. "What are you doing? You know the rules!"

He smiled. "I heard that you're a bit on the nerves."

She let out a grunt. "Please. Tell Dinah to take that nose of hers and shove it up-"

"Lois, honey," he said gently.

He heard her let out a sigh. It took her two seconds. "I'm nervous, I'm just…a little worried. That's all."

"Why?"

Another pause. "I just…I'm expecting the worse for today. I keep thinking that either Lex or some other enemy is going to ruin all of this for us. And I want to rush out of here right away and get this over with so I don't have to worry anymore, but I know that's not how I want to say 'I do' to you."

She said all of this very fast. He knew her well enough to know that she said it fast because she knew if she didn't say it that then she would never say it. Kind of like a Band-Aid. Fast and quick.

He said nothing to her, letting her calm down a bit. Then, after several seconds, he smiled behind the tent. "All of the League is doing everything they can, Lois-"

"I know," she groaned. "I know I'm overreacting. I know that there is no other place more safe in this world than here. More than a dozen superheroes are here and just within 30 miles are half a dozen more, along with 3 dozen of Bruce's best bodyguards, not to mention fifteen of Commissioner Gordon's best men, but I can't help it. Years of being together, I have made myself not get too comfortable in anything. I know that sooner or later you'll be taken away from me. It's easier if I think of the worst and times and pray for the best. It's just the way I get through some days."

He let her talk, knowing she had to let it all out. It sounded as if she had been wanting to say this for quite some time and had bottled it up.

"I'm sorry, Smallville. I'm ruining this, I know."

He shook his head. "You're not. Listen, Lois. Whatever happens in the next 30 minutes doesn't matter. If Gog makes another appearance or if Lex storms in or any other enemy I might have breaks this wedding, it doesn't matter. Us signing that paper or saying those two words in front of a priest doesn't stop the fact that I love you. I have for years. And to me, you _are_ my wife already. You have been my soul mate for longer than I know. What we are about to do is just what Mom said: it's signing a piece of paper and celebrating our love with those we most care about." He smiled. "I am already yours."

Through the tent, he heard soft sniffles. "Damn you, Smallville. Now my makeup is all ruined."

He chuckled. "Want me to send in Dinah? Or Lucy?"

"No. I'm good. Give me a minute."

"How you feeling now?"

"A lot better. You always can do that, Smallville."

"I'm glad. Meet you at the altar," he said in the softest of voices.

"I love you, Clark Kent." He saw her hand pressing against the tent.

He placed his hand on top of hers. "And _I_ love _you_, Lois Lane." With great effort, he dropped his hand and began to make his way to his place in front of the waiting audience.

…..

About a minute later, Lois was making her way to the back of the audience. She had fixed her makeup to the way it was before Clark went to visit her at her tent. She looked around and saw how the field looked. The decorations were breathtaking. The sun was getting ready to set. There were candles all around them and red roses all along the isle. The corn fields around them were the brightest green she had ever seen.

Getting married in this field had been Clark's idea. He had said that it was thanks to this field that the both of them had met, although he always told her that if they had not met in the fields there outside of Smallville they would have eventually met somewhere else. Either in Met U or at the Daily Planet or somewhere else in the world. She believed he was right too. But was glad that they had met in these cornfields instead, when they were younger. They had known each other longer that way.

Right before she got to the isle, the General was there waiting for her, wearing his uniform with pride. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him as she led her to the very edge of the isle.

The wedding march began. Her heart began to race as soon as she saw Clark's back. She looked around, waiting for any sings that might be dangerous. However, nothing seemed out of order.

She felt her father begin to move her closer towards her fiancé. And with every step she took, she found herself calming down a bit. Something about being closer to Clark made her heart slow down. He slowly turned towards her and as soon as she met eyes with him, everything didn't matter anymore. He was all she saw. And he was full of certainty. Perfection.

Within a few seconds, she was just three feet from him.

Her father turned her towards him, gave her another kiss, and turned towards Clark.

Clark and her were still holding stares. The General handed Lois' hand over to Clark. Clark took it immediately and rubbed the back of her hand. "Missed you."

She leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Missed you more." She began to rise on her toes.

He pulled away, chuckling. "Gotta wait just a few minutes to do that, honey."

She looked around. "Oh, yeah." She had completely forgotten.

He continued to laugh, but still turned towards the priest.

Everything seemed to go by very fast, but slow at the same time. Lois really couldn't hear a thing the priest was saying, her eyes and attention were on Clark. His perfection. He seemed to be in the same state as she was for his eyes never left hers.

The next thing she remembered was the priest asking Bruce for the wedding ring. Then it was on Clark's hand. He was now reciting everything the priest was telling him. Lois really couldn't hear this either, she was too focused on those baby blues.

She felt Clark place that gold band on her third finger. She looked at it in admiration. It was now right above her diamond ring, which had been previously belonged to Martha Kent. Clark had done a little altering to the ring, though. He had made the diamond be shaped as the crest of the House of El, symbol of Superman. She smiled up at him.

He gave her a wink.

It was then her turn to give Clark his own rings. She recited the vows and placed the wedding band onto his own third finger.

They grinned at each other, bursting in happiness.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," announced the priest.

Before he could say another word, Lois jumped up and wrapped her arms around her husband.

He took her in his embrace with the same enthusiasm. He leaned in to her and kissed her with much need and love.

Lois faintly heard the people around them cheer, but she paid them no attention. She was too focused on other important matters at the moment.

…

Several hours later, Clark and Lois were escorted to the helicopter Bruce had ordered for them. Clark turned to his dear friend and shook his hand. "Thanks, Bruce. This whole night was more than perfect."

Bruce gave him a slight nod. "We did our best. Plus, you picked a pretty good spot. It's very private and the capacity today didn't reach over 200."

"Would have been smaller, but you League members all have families," Lois kidded. She reached over and gave a hug to her friend. "Thanks."

Bruce gave her a smile. "I promised I would make it up to you. Now go, or you two will be more than late. It's nearing midnight and you know that means the criminals are gonna be out in the streets soon."

Clark and Lois nodded. They said their goodbyes and climbed onto the helicopter.

Lois gave Clark a peck. "You know, he could have always told you the location and you would have gotten us there sooner."

Clark sent her a sideways glance as the helicopter took off and he reached to the envelope. "That would ruin the surprise. Plus, I think some people would suspect how we got to our destination so fast just right after our wedding."

He tore open the envelope and took out the tickets. When he read the destinations, he smiled.

"Where is it?" Lois scooted closer and looked over his shoulder at the tickets.

"South Africa." He turned to her and both smiled. "Guess you still ended up going."

She giggled and pulled him to her for a kiss.

How he loved his wife.

…

**NOTE**: So, to as not confuse some of you who haven't read some of my other Clois fics, I wrote a fic, "Love's Damaged Goods," where it told the story of Lois and Bruce's past relationship. They were together when Lois was a senior in high school, RIGHT before she went to Smallville. They had a brief romance and this in this story is in cannon to that.

Alright, so that's the end of THAT story. *wipes sweat off forehead.* Now, off to start off Pt II of "Right Love, Wrong Time." *Have patience with me please! :(


End file.
